


Monstrous Beauty

by miltonicsimile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, Taeyong is a FURRY and a MONSTER FUCKER, The working title for this fic was ty is a monster fucker, so consider that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miltonicsimile/pseuds/miltonicsimile
Summary: Taeyong is considered an oddity in his village, too good looking, shy, and far more interested in books than girls. In books he escapes, finding beauty in the stories of mythic monsters and ghouls. But when his mother goes missing and he goes to find her, he finds himself facing a monstrous reality - but he's kind of into it.+“I know what I am,” Doyoung shook his head and let out a defeated sigh, looking at his massive paws in front of him. “Who could ever fall in love with me when I am a monster?”Looking up at the incredible being before him in awe, Taeyong let out a high, nervous laugh. “Yeah, about that….”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Monstrous Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> lol another wip...i am sorry

Everyone always whispered when Taeyong walked by. He always pretended he didn’t hear.

The things village people whispered about him were never done with ill-intent, never cruel. They simply thought he was an oddity to their small rural village. This wasn’t wrong.

“There the Lee boy goes again,” the silk merchant whispered, too loudly. “A strange one that boy.”

His wife hummed in agreement, gaze following Taeyong as he walked by. “Strange indeed. Prettier than every girl in the village too.”

Taeyong kept walking.

“Always carrying a book despite being an artist’s son.”

“If his mother is smart, she’ll arrange a good marriage for that boy before his looks fade. He could do well for their family. Prettier than the paintings they sell.”

“Such a strange boy.”

Pulling the book he carried to his chest, Taeyong ignored the talking and continued to the large house near the centre of the village. It belonged to the local yangban family, the Kangs.

Upon seeing him enter the gate, Kang Seulgi called out to him. “Finished that book already?”

She was the prettiest girl in their village and a year older than him. Over the years they had formed the closest thing to a friendship Taeyong had. She thought he was amusing, a curiosity to welcome into her home.

“Yes,” Taeyong admitted with a bow, his cheeks flushing. “I read it three times. I couldn’t get enough of it.”

Seulgi waved him inside, and together they headed for the library.

As a scholar, Mr. Kang had one of the few libraries in the village. He had taught his daughter to read, and she in a failing attempt to spend time with the most attractive boy in the village, had taught Taeyong. Since they’d become friends and he’d borrowed books on a nearly weekly basis.

“You didn’t find it too horrifying?” She asked. “The first time I read it, I swore I was seeing monsters around every corner for an entire turn of the moon.”

Stepping into the library, Taeyong let out a shy laugh. His ears were burning, recalling the story. “Oh, I didn’t find it scary at all. At least, not that way.” He paused setting the book on the table next to an abandoned letter, a forgotten half-written missive. “I rather thought it was…suspenseful and very lush…in a good way. The subtext is quite...intriguing.”

Seulgi let out a laugh. “You always find erotic subtext! A tale of a thousand-year-old murderous creature with nine tails isn’t meant to be  _ arousing _ .”

“It turns into a beautiful woman!” Taeyong quickly defended himself, cheeks ablaze. “It seduces men and eats their hearts and livers, sure…but there is something sensuous. The language the book uses and the imagery is very –“ he bit his lip, eyes flickering to his friend who was watching him, amused. “-powerful.”

Seulgi wasn’t wrong. He had found the subtext of the book to be very erotic. The monstrous and beautiful coming for him in the middle of the night wouldn’t be something he feared. Rather, he thought something was appealing in the taboo. There was beauty even in dark things. It was dangerous and wrong but still…

“You also liked the last book I lent you too,” Seulgi said with a knowing raise of her brow. “You said the dreams of the spirit in white hanbok haunting the man had sexual imagery. That there was a lot to be  _ implied _ in the language.”

“There was! It repeatedly went on about how the protagonist’s body ached, and his skin burned hot whenever he thought about the spirit! And then it would cut to him visiting the river after each visit to  _ calm _ down. You can read  _ plenty _ into that.”

Seulgi shook her head and began to walk along the bookshelves, looking for a new book to lend out. “You know most people think that book is of the horror genre. Not erotica.”

“I never said it was erotica!” Taeyong protested, shifting awkwardly watching her peruse the shelves. “But that one had sweet moments too. There was a certain pain in desiring someone you couldn’t have, missing your chance, and then still longing for them long after. Being haunted by your darkest desires even when you know they’re wrong and impossible…”

It wasn’t just that. Taeyong liked how the authors always found a way to describe the monstrous as beautiful when you took the time to look closer. Maybe it was because he lived constantly judged by his appearance. He liked stories where appearances were contrary to people’s true nature. Where people got to prove themselves by actions, not how they looked.

“Well, why don’t you try this one,” She pulled a book from a shelf and held it out to him. It was thin with a leather binding. “It’s about a woodcutter who keeps seeing a beautiful stranger while in the forest. They talk every day. The woman makes the woodcutter promise never to kill anything in the forest. Then one day the woodcutter when he’s waiting for the woman, who he is now in love with - he sees a wolf.”

He opened the book, scanning the pages eagerly. “And then what?”

“Do you want me to spoil it for you?”

“Is the woman the wolf? Please tell me the beautiful stranger is the wolf.” Taeyong said, looking at his friend with wide eager eyes.

“Yes,” she nodded, pushing her hair from her face. “But it ends tragically.”

"Of course,” he sighed. The books in the Kang’s library were either educational or fiction with morality lessons. But the subtext… Taeyong closed the book, smiling at his friend. “Thank you.”

“Enjoy.” Seulgi winked.

+

When Taeyong returned home his mother was packing up her wares in wooden crates. Their neighbour’s horse and cart were being loaded.

“I’m going to the market in the capital. People here don’t care for my painting unless it’s a commission. I need to get rid of the old stock.” His mother told him, finishing wrapping a painting.

Taeyong stepped forward and lifted the heavy crate into the back wagon. “When do we leave?”

His mother reached out and set her hands on his shoulders. She was a small woman, and she looked up at him with soft brown eyes. “You’re staying here to take care of things. It may be a few days depending on the roads. If someone asks me to stay and commission something it could be weeks. I’d send word, don’t worry.”

“You can’t go alone!” Taeyong protested. “It’s unsafe.”

"I’ll be fine,” she dismissed him. “I’ve done it before. Now, I need you to stay here and manage the house. If people come asking for commissions, take down as much information as you can.”

He nodded, his stomach twisting in a knot. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I know, love,” his mother sighed. “I will miss you. Stay safe."

"I will."


End file.
